El Plan de Naruto
by Stereoman
Summary: Naruto,¿Qué haces?"dijo el azabache acorralado contra la pared. SASUNARUSASU YAOI
1. ¿Hola? ¡Naruto Uzumaki existe!

¿Hola? ¡Naruto Uzumaki existe!

Este año seria diferente. Él lo tomaría en cuenta. Después de casi 3 años, Naruto Uzumaki estaba decidido a que Sasuke Uchiha se enterara de que existía. ¿Por qué? Porque desde el primer momento en que vio al Uchiha, quedó perdidamente enamorado y ese bastardo ni siquiera sabía que el ocupaba el planeta.

Con estos pensamientos, Naruto llegó a su destino: La Escuela Secundaria Konoha. Él no era de levantarse temprano pero, tomando en cuenta que este día era diferente, decidió cambiar su rutina.

Al entrar al salón vio a la mayoría de su clase. ¿Acaso acampaban o qué? ¿Ósea que todo este tiempo él era el único que llegaba tarde? Wow, que vergüenza.

- ¡Buenos Días, Naruto!- dijo una pelirosa con muy buen carácter.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué tan feliz?

- Awww, nada, solo me alegra ver de nuevo a Sasuke-kun después de unas largas vacaciones- dijo ensimismada

Si, el Uchiha era atractivo. Tenia cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, piel nívea y facciones finas. No era extraño que casi toda la secundaria estuviera detrás suyo pero el Uzumaki estaba mas que seguro que el iba a conquistar al azabache.

- Ya veo, entonces hablamos luego- se apresuró a decir el rubio antes que su amiga empezara a contarle todas sus vacaciones y cuando hablaba de todas se refería hasta los detalles.

Camino hasta un asiento vacío y cuando colocó su maleta en el asiento entró el consejero.

- Buenos días

¡Que suerte! Su consejero este año es Iruka-sensei. Siempre había sido un profesor de confianza y le agradaba mucho que este fuera encargado de su salón.

- Les pediré que recojan sus cosas. Debido a que se distraen tanto en clases he decidido que yo asignaré con quien se sienta cada uno así que todos al frente.

Los alumnos fueron con sus cosas a la pizarra. Se escuchaban los murmullos, la mayoría decía algo como "_Porque rayos no nos deja decidir_" y otros solo iban de mala gana a la pizarra.

-Bien, empezaré por orden alfabético

¿Cómo dijo? ¿Por orden alfabético? Eso quiere decir que…

-Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki

¡Oh Kami-sama! Le había tocado con el chico de sus pensamientos, eso es suerte.

Se acercó lentamente a la última carpeta de atrás. Debido a que el Uchiha había tomado el asiento junto a la ventana, a él le tocaba por ende, el que daba al pasillo.

- ¡Hola!- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa- Soy Naruto Uzumaki. No se si nos hemos hablado antes, siempre me tocaba en el otro salón.

- Sasuke Uchiha – dijo secamente con un rostro serio

Bien, él había tratado de iniciar una conversación pero ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder si él prácticamente la dio por finalizada? Ese teme tenia problemas.

- Ahora que todos están ubicados, me gustaría empezar con una clase de conversiones- prosiguió- ¿Alguien desea resolver este problema? Que tal tú Naruto

- Emm, no creo que sea una buena idea

- Descuida si te equivocas entre todos te corregiremos

Suspiró con resignación, se encamino hacia el pizarrón y trato de resolver la operación que se le presentaba. Esto estaba más difícil de lo que creía.

- Sasuke, ¿puedes venir y ayudar a tu compañero?

- Si, Iruka-sensei

El azabache se paró y una vez que estuvo al lado de Naruto, tomó una tiza para hacer el procedimiento correcto. Y para ser sinceros, era muy diferente a lo que el rubio había hecho.

- Correcto, esa es la manera de resolverlo. Espero que haya quedado claro, Naruto.

- Algo así

Y todas las chicas empezaron a gritar y a comentar "Sasuke-kun es muy inteligente"," ¡Aww él sabe tanto!" entre otras más.

Y sonó la campana anunciando que había terminado la primera hora y que aun quedaba todo un día de estudio.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, Naruto pensó detenidamente ¿Qué hacer para que Sasuke se fijara en él? Al menos ya sabía su nombre, ese era un paso.

- Talvez no debería hablarle, así el no podrá resistir el estar sin atención y él empezará la conversación- pensó en voz alta el rubio- pero, no debo olvidar que hay personas adelante nuestro. No. Puedo perder la oportunidad.

¡Pero que dilema! No sabía ni siquiera que le gustaba al ojinegro, apenas su nombre y que es un arrogante de primera.

Ya lo pensaría después, estaba muy cansado como para deprimirse por problemas amorosos.

* * *

Esta vez Naruto, se levantó más temprano que antes. Quería saber a que hora llegaba Sasuke. Eso ayudaría con su plan.

Y ahí lo vio cuando entro a su clase. Eran los únicos en el aula, talvez el pelinegro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí ya que estaba muy concentrado leyendo un libro.

- Buenos días- saludó Naruto

- Buenos días- dijo cerrando su libro.

- ¿Qué leías? – preguntó tratando de establecer una conversación

- "The Black Cat"*

- ¿En inglés?

- Disfruto más leer libros en inglés que en español

- Interesante

Y hablaron casi toda la mañana, Naruto no sabía como pero, logró hacer que el azabache no respondiera tan solo con monosílabos. La mayoría del alumnado se asombraba. Al parecer esos dos se iban a llevar bien.

En la hora del almuerzo salieron juntos al patio. Hablaron mucho más y se conocieron profundamente. Naruto se enteró que al ojinegro no le gustaban los perros, que tenia un hermano mayor llamado Itachi, que le gusta la literatura y le agradan las personas que saben escuchar y no interrumpen. Mientras que Sasuke conoció que a Naruto le encanta comer ramen, las artes marciales y conocer personas nuevas.

- Sasuke, ¡como no hemos hablado antes! Eres agradable

- Lo mismo digo solo eres un poco…ruidoso, dobe

- Oye teme, yo no soy ruidoso solo hablo con exageración- dijo haciendo un puchero

- Lo que digas

Ese día fueron a casa de Sasuke a realizar los deberes. Naruto quedó impresionado, esa casa era realmente enorme. Además la habitación de Sasuke era muy grande, las paredes tenían un color azul marino y su cama era muy grande y tenía cubrecamas de color negro. Su cuarto tenía un aire de Sasuke por cualquier esquina.

- ¿Aun tienes problemas en ciencia?

- Pues…digamos que no entiendo del todo

- Entonces déjame ayudarte

- ¿En serio vas a ayudarme?

- Claro, no quiero que copies de mi examen, dobe

- ¡Pero que! Yo no copio, sacó las ideas principales

Sasuke alzó una ceja con incredulidad. Esto hizo que Naruto se sonrojara.

-"Estúpido teme, porque eres tan guapo"- pensó Naruto

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Eh? ¡Si! solo…am…no importa

- Hmp, creí que te habías sonrojado

- Haha, que buen chiste teme

El azabache se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo. Naruto tan solo estaba viendo disimuladamente un álbum de fotos del estante.

- ¿Puedo ver eso?

- Como quieras- respondió sin mucha importancia

Se acercó hacia el estante y tomó el libro en sus manos para después sentarse al lado de Sasuke y ojear las fotos.

- Aww, ¡que lindo Sasuke! ¿Este eras tú?

Sasuke volteó a ver el álbum de fotos. En la foto se veía a un Sasuke de 7 años con un globo y sonriendo de manera dulce a la cámara.

- Recuerdo ese día muy bien. Ese día mis padres me llevaron a la feria por mi cumpleaños- dijo con una media sonrisa recordando el acontecimiento

Siguieron pasando las hojas y Naruto preguntaba sobre la foto y Sasuke respondía. Ese día la pasaron bien, y el rubio solo se preguntaba ¿Tan fácil fue que Sasuke le tomara en cuenta?

* * *

***The Black Cat: Libro de Edgar Allan Poe que contiene diferentes historias del autor, entre ellas "The Black Cat" que trata sobre un gato maldito.**

**Bueno, tarde como 1 hora y media en hacer el fic xD La inspiración me vino al escuchar una canción llamada "Dear Maria, Count me in" de All Time Now. Es una canción muy buena se los recomiendo ;D**

**¿Qué opinan de mi fic? Bueno, Malo, Feísimo. Acepto de todo xD**

**¿un review?**

**Mattane!**


	2. Orientación

Orientación

Primer Paso: Que le tomara en cuenta.

Listo.

Segundo Paso: Las preferencias de Sasuke

Necesitaba saber si Sasuke era hétero, homosexual o bi. Por lo que el recordaba, el Uchiha nunca le había hablado de eso. Ya eran amigos desde hace 3 semanas, se conocían muy bien a excepción de este punto. De algún modo, iba a hacer que le confesará de que lado esta.

- Hey, Sasuke

- ¿Hmp?

- Tú… ¿Has tenido novia?

- Pues…No que yo acepte

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno, años anteriores, las chicas se declaraban mis novias sin que yo este enterado. Al final, vienen a mí, a reclamarle porque las he engañado. Muchas me dicen que me tendrán de nuevo y otras que se van a desarrollar más para superar a mi supuesta novia.

- ¿Eh? ¿Es en serio?

- Créeme. Una vez una chica vino a abofetearme porque la había engañado con su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre…

- …

- …

- Y… ¿Nunca aceptaste a ninguna?

- ¡Estas loco! Podían ser bonitas pero su cerebro estaba más que malo. Eran solo obsesionadas que desean mi amistad para darse esperanzas.

- …Haha,… ¡que gracioso! Yo nunca haría eso

- ¿Solo con una chica?

- ¡Con cualquier persona!

- Me alegra oír eso. Siempre he creído que no importa el género en verdad, uno se enamora de cualquiera, sea hombre o mujer.

Y Naruto pensó

Bisexual: 1

* * *

Muy bien faltaba cerciorarse. Él dijo que no importaba que género fuera, pero eso no le garantizaba que fuera del todo bi.

Tenia que hacer pruebas.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué prefieres azul o rosa?

- Azul

- ¿Fino o tosco?

- Fino

- ¿Cabello largo o corto?

- Corto

- ¿Cuerpo o Alma?

- Alma

¿Qué rayos es esto? Las preguntas que había planeado en serio no sirvieron para nada. Más demostraban la masculinidad de Sasuke, que lo que el quería saber.

Talvez solo debía preguntarle, al fin y al cabo no podía ser tan malo.

- Sasuke

- Dobe

- bueno…sabes…había…pensado, si eso. Y te quería hacer una, ya sabes, pregunta…

- Bueno, estoy dispuesto a responder.

- ¿En serio? Genial. Ermm, quería…quería preguntarte…

- Oi, espera…no estarás pensando en declararte, ¿cierto?

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Oye, claro que no!

- Jaja, entonces, continúa

- Pues,…quería saber si…Tú eres gay.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Él era gay? Nunca se había interesado en las chicas, sin embargo tampoco en los chicos, entonces… ¿Qué era?

- Me has tomado por sorpresa…

- Disculpa, si quieres, me respondes en otra ocasión…

- No, esta bien. Pues, no sabría explicarte digamos que…no estoy seguro. Podría dejarlo en bisexual, creo yo. Aunque nunca me he interesado en las chicas, pero tampoco en los chicos. Sin embargo, no me importaría de qué sexo fuese, ¿Creí habértelo dicho?

- Ah, si, me lo mencionaste hace poco, solo quería asegurarme.

- ¿Hum? ¿Asegurarte de que?

- No, nada. Cosas mías.

- Dobe…

¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Esperanza? ¿Emoción? ¿Hambre? Si talvez era un poco de las tres, ya que no había comido desde hace mucho y talvez tenía oportunidad con el Uchiha. Su plan resultaba, mejor de lo esperado…porque… ¿Tenía un plan, no?

* * *

¿Era bisexual? Oh, Kami, no lo sabía. Pero, ¿Por qué el rubio quería saber su orientación? Digo, esta bien que quisiera conocerlo pero, ¿hasta eso? Su amigo era raro.

- ¿En que piensas, hermanito?- dijo Itachi, entrando a su dormitorio

- Oye Itachi, ¿Soy bisexual?

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa?

- No se, tu di. ¿Me ves como alguien gay o bisexual?

- Considerando que haz rechazado a todas las chicas de tu secundaria… Yo diría que les das ilusiones a los chicos- soltó con voz burlona

- Ya, hablo en serio.

- ¡Y yo igual! No te puedo decir nada, porque no se tus pensamientos ni sentimientos, Sasuke.

Bufó molesto. Esto era complicado. Estúpido Naruto.

- Bueno, buenas noches- el mayor se acercó a la puerta- pero, sabes, si fueras gay, diría que serias el uke- terminó cerrando la puerta rápidamente

- ¡¡¡ITACHI!!!

Después de ese grito, Mikoto Uchiha decidió no volver a cocinar Sashimi*, creyendo que ese fue el motivo del mal humor de su hijo menor.

* * *

**Sashimi*: es una delicia japonesa que consiste principalmente en mariscos o pescado crudos, cortados finamente, aunque no tanto como un carpaccio.**

**xD ya bueno, ya era hora de que pusiera la continuación...**

**Aunque creo que me ha salido un Sasuke muy OOC xD**

**Bueno prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser más largo y por fin empieza EL VERDADERO PLAN DE NARUTO!**

**Qué pasará?**

**xD Apesto para dar adelantos, es por eso que no doy ninguno...**

**¿un review?**

**Mattane!**


	3. Último Paso

Último Paso

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hacia su centro de estudios, para poner en práctica el tercer paso, y por fin, empezar la misión: …la misión…¡el punto es que era una misión! Sin nombre, ¡pero era de un rango alto!

Se apresuró un poco, al ver que ya casi llegaba al aula. Abrió la puerta y como siempre, ahí estaba Sasuke.

- ¡Buenos días, teme!

Ay, no. Si no fuera por ese usurakantochi, él no tendría el dilema de saber su sexualidad.

- Hola

- Oye, pasando por aquí encontré esto

Y sacó cuidadosamente una rosa de su mochila. A decir verdad, lo que había encontrado no era un jardín, sino una florería. Parte de lo que le había dicho era cierto, había visto la planta en el mostrador de la vendedora, así que si ignoramos la palabra "comprar" prácticamente la encontró.

- ¿Seguro que la encontraste? Se ve bien como para haberla arrancado

- E-Es que y-yo la… ¡corté! Si, era muy bonita y no quería sacarla a la fuerza…jeje

- …Aja. Y… ¿Por qué me la das?

- Pensé que te gustaría

-… ¿Hum?

- ¡Y-Ya sabes!, digo, ¿Qué es una simple flor entre amigos? Digo era hermosa y creí que te gustaría, po-por lo lin-linda que es- Muy bien, lo último que dijo no había tenido mucho sentido.

- Si… supongo que es bonita- dijo con algo de incredulidad por las palabras de su amigo. Si, estaba más que seguro que cuando era bebé, Naruto se había caído de la cuna o algo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te gustan las flores?- exclamó levemente sonrojado y con atención a la respuesta.

- Eso creo, supongo que son… lindas

El rubio apuntó mentalmente las palabras del pelinegro. Le serviría.

* * *

Era el receso, y el ojiazul aún tenía unas preguntas, así que aprovecho cuando vio que su compañero estaba relajado.

- ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

- No

- ¿Las velas?

- Creo…

- ¿Los botes?

- No se...

- ¿Tu temor más grande?

- El maestro de biología, Orochimaru.

- ¿Sueñas con algo?

- Poder memorizar toda la información de Wikipedia

- ¿Algo que has hecho últimamente y te sientes orgulloso de haberlo hecho?

- Poder decir dióxido de carbono, gas carbónico o anhídrido carbónico en 5 idiomas diferentes.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas tantas cosas, Naruto?- dijo desesperado

- Curiosidad

¿Recuerdan que dijo que se conocían "profundamente"? Bueno, a decir verdad, Sasuke lo conocía profundamente porque en cuanto al Uchiha sabía su nombre y una que otras cosas innecesarias para el _paso tres_. Porque… ya saben de que trata, ¿cierto? Si no lo saben, pues ahí va, tenía que saber lo que le gustaba a Sasuke, y no respecto a cualquier cosa sino a lo romántico. En realidad, hasta la pregunta tres iba bien, de ahí las demás sobraban, pero en serio quería preguntarlas.

- ¿Puedes venir a mi casa después de clases?

- Claro, solo espero que para entonces no estés tan hiperactivo- dijo parándose, dispuesto a ir al aula.

- Yo no cuento con eso- susurró siguiendo al pelinegro.

* * *

Ya no lo soportaba, cada vez que Naruto veía una tienda de obsequios, corría emocionado y él era arrastrado por el rubio. Y lo peor, era que Naruto no dejaba de preguntarle si le gustaba, ¿Por qué él?

- ¡Llegamos teme!

- Me sorprende, por un momento creí que no llegaríamos nunca

- Vamos, solo eran tiendas

- Aburridas tiendas

- ¿No te gusto nada?

- Bueno, a decir verdad no les puse atención…

Y pensar que la única razón por la que había "alargado" la ruta era para saber que le gustaba. Teme.

- Sasuke…

- Naruto, juro que si preguntas algo más...

- Pero…no se que quieres para tomar…

- ¡Lo que sea, pero no vuelvas a preguntar nada!

- ¡Vaya que no eres para nada calmado, baka!

- ¿¡Cómo podría si me has preguntado hasta que marca de ropa interior uso!?

- Y déjame decirte que no creí que tú fueras de los que usan playboy…

- Naruto…- ese tono era realmente amenazador

- ¿Por qué usas el normal, cierto?

- ¿¡Qué rayos piensas, que no uso un boxer normal!?

- ¡Bueno, de playboy no se puede esperar algo normal!

- Uso uno normal, ¿para qué usaría uno extravagante?

- No sé, tú eres el que compra

- ¿Por qué hablamos de esto? No tiene sentido

- Esta bien…

A decir verdad, ya sabía lo que quería y no iba a preguntar nada más. Sabía lo que el pelinegro consideraba "romántico" y también que marca de ropa interior usa… Bien, el último dato no era del todo innecesario…suponía que le iba a servir en el futuro. Paso tres, listo. Todo lo que queda es enamorar a Sasuke. Si, la misión: Enamorar a Sasuke. Al fin le encontró nombre.

* * *

**xD Se me dio la inspiración con dos historias: She's got competition y El Plan de Naruto. **

**Si, ahí estaba Stereoman escribiendo 2 fics a la vez xDU y se quedó escribiendo este fic y el otro capítulo lo dejó a medias.**

**No saben cuanto me cuesta escribir el otro T^T!**

**En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo. Y si, ya se que en el anterior dije que empezaba todo, pero al parecer fue falsa alarma xD pero si o si es el siguiente :D! Creo que quedo más que claro al final xD**

**Bueno, me voy ^^ diganme su opinión**

**¿un review?**

**Mattane!**


End file.
